


of a body beside mine

by magisterequitum



Category: Psy-Changeling - Nalini Singh
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterequitum/pseuds/magisterequitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tiniest of smiles touches the corner of his lips. His eyes flit sideways and down, towards the bed. "Will you show me now?"</p><p>The bond between them shudders in one long drawn out vibration. </p><p>Her throat catches. Her idea had been to seduce him here in her room, but it had been idea that was the two of them having sex together. His suggestion now mirrors one of their first acts in bed when she'd touched herself and he'd watched. A game, a type of play, and she likes the idea very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of a body beside mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts), [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts), [katayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/gifts), [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts), [theepiccek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepiccek/gifts), [empressearwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressearwig/gifts).



> For all of you, but also Grace and Emma, who encouraged this. 
> 
> For the Porn Battle prompt of 'childhood bed'.

"I used to imagine you here." 

It's a quiet sly confession and Sahara makes it while touching the corner of her desk, watching the broad line of Kaleb's shoulders where he's facing away from her. They're in her father's home, in the room that hasn't changed even after she'd gone missing, even now when she doesn't live here anymore. 

She's asked him to bring her here. Today, at this hour, because she's checked and knows that they will be the only two here for a long time. 

Kaleb turns sideways, minute facial muscles tensing in confusion. "I've been here before. Many times." 

Her meaning has gone unnoticed, and so she takes a step towards the single bed with its neatly made comforter. Now she touches the edge of the bedding, teeth pinching her bottom lip gently. They're not shy with one another. Their time is theirs, finally, and she's learned to open up, just as much as the steps he's taken to do so also with her. Only with her. But there is still an apprehension that makes her stomach clench in a delicious way. 

"No," she says and chooses her words very deliberately. "I used to imagine you here when it was just me. Younger. Alone."

 _Touching me._ she adds across their telepathic link. 

The white in his eyes disappears, the stars giving way to that familiar obsidian sheen, and he turns completely to cross the room to her. He reaches for her with one hand heavy on the side of her neck, fingers spreading across her jaw and cheek. His mouth is firm when he bends down to kiss her, quick and fierce, tongue licking across her lips. 

"That would have been inappropriate of me," Kaleb says in his flattest tone when he pulls back, dark eyes fixated on hers. The tone that makes her shiver and lean into him. 

She'd once tried to trade kisses for homework answers, and it'd been inappropriate then. That hadn't meant she didn't think it. "I still thought of it. Of you." 

The tiniest of smiles touches the corner of his lips. His eyes flit sideways and down, towards the bed. "Will you show me now?"

The bond between them shudders in one long drawn out vibration. 

Her throat catches. Her idea had been to seduce him here in her room, but it had been an idea that was the two of them having sex together. His suggestion now mirrors one of their first acts in bed when she'd touched herself and he'd watched. A game, a type of play, and she likes the idea very much. 

"Yes," Sahara says in one quick exhale. 

The bed is small, only a single, and while she's never been very tall or big, Kaleb is. It helps though that the bed rests flush against the wall, and so he situates himself there, leaving the open side to her. With only his boots removed, heels trailing over the edge, he is a wonderful dark image. It is exactly how the sixteen year old her had imagined. 

Under his heady gaze, she strips herself of her shirt and jeans. Leaves them on the floor and kneels to join him. "I never actually did touch myself," she says and arranges herself so that her head half rests on a pillow and his outstretched arm. He's next to her, the long warm line of him, but he doesn't drag her to him or pull her closer. "I thought of it, but I didn't ever do it." 

Her Silence had never been complete or perfect, but even that she never would have done. Thought of it, but not actually touched herself. 

He makes a low inquisitive noise in his throat and his forearm flexes under her head. "Show me what you thought of?" 

A question that makes a flush rise to her cheeks and the space between her legs throb.

"I," she starts, closing her eyes and recalling her memories, fingers of one hand settling on the skin of her throat, stroking softly. "liked you even younger. You were always so beautiful." 

She trails her hand down to her collarbone, her touch still just the pads of her fingertips. She licks her bottom lip, toes curling against the bedding, legs and thighs shifting. "You were so nice to me, and handsome, and I wanted to take care of you." 

Black and gold shivers again and twines around her in a protective embrace. Across the link she can feel pleasure and just the smallest bit of arrogance. Emotions that she can recognize.

Sahara opens her eyes and shifts her head till she look up into midnight covered eyes, pursing her lips at the smirk flitting at the corners of his own. "You're enjoying this." 

Kaleb leans down till his nose touches the shell of her ear. "I enjoy you." 

She shifts against the bed, restless and wanting. "That's not fair." 

The smirk widens minutely. "Touch yourself. Go on." 

Swallowing, she moves her hand to cup a lace covered breast. She doesn't close her eyes this time, choosing to look at him fully, because she too can play at this game. "I liked imagining you here. At night, in the dark, when it was only me." 

She shifts aside the material of the bra's cup, pinching her nipple. The room isn't cold, a fact she knows must be due to Kaleb exerting enough power to warm the air around them. As she inhales, she's aware of the silence of the home except for them, of the warm body next to her, of the way her panties stick to her wet already. 

Her other hand, previously trapped between the two of them, she settles on her bare stomach. Her nail catches on the edge of her panties. His eyes move from her gaze to track the movement. "I stole my father's anatomy books. I would read them and think about how we could live together and-" 

Sahara's words trail off as she slides her hand beneath damp silk to part herself and touch her clit. "Kaleb," she says, only it's more of a moan as she touches herself with firm pinches to her breast, tugging her nipple, and pressing hard on her clit between two knuckles. 

Wet lips touch her earlobe and Kaleb's voice tremors. "Sahara." 

Her eyelids fall, too heavy to stay open, and she chases her orgasm, coherent thoughts out of reach. "I wanted you so much. I want you now-"

A gasp that hiccups out of her, and he finally touches her as she comes, turning her chin more towards him so he can wrap a hand around her neck and kiss her through her release. The bond strums between them, making her cry out into his next kiss. He is hers, and she has never felt more than with him there, wrapped around her. 

"Kaleb," Sahara moans when he leans away from her face. Her voice is wrecked, and she reaches for his shoulders, bra askew and herself abandoned. "Please." 

He's moving already. Shirt and pants joining her clothing on the floor, hand tugging silk and lace away till she's naked and can press herself against the long line of him. They are truly too big for her small bed, but she likes the way he cages her in. There's nothing but Kaleb above her, sliding into her. 

_I love you_ she whispers across the link. 

He shudders, the warm skin of his shoulders moving beneath her grip, and presses her further into the bed.


End file.
